I Guess Somethings Never Change
by PINKloverrAmber
Summary: Mostly Jommy. Rated T for language. Were going back. Jude just got back from tour. When she is betrayed by someone she let herself love, who will be there to pick up the peices?
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, I know this is going to be hard, but were going back. Jude just got back from tour, only she died her hair blonde on tour.

This is my fist FF so don't bring out the pitchforks.

AmbeR 3

I do not own Instant Star (I wish)... I own the songs though.

Rated T for language --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One "Bittersweet Homecoming"

Sometimes in life, the way we see people gets messed up. Theres our family. The people we are supposed to be so close to and love the most. Somtimes these are the people we can't stand to be around. Then theres friends, the ones we hang out with. Sometimes they're the ones we can go to, the only ones we feel comfortable spilling our feelings to. Other times, there's someone else. A person who makes your heart flutter everytime they talk, or even smile at you. Sometimes these are the people you can trust, no matter how far apart you may seem.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude Harrison's mind was in overdrive as the tour bus pulled into the G-Major parking lot. She was finally home. Home.  
Jude wasn't sure if she liked the idea. She was pretty sure 'home' was a little more messes up than she'd want it to be right now.

Jude closed her diary, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bus. She found herself staring at a sight for sore eyes. There was Tommy, and man he he look good. He was all brooding, and he even smelled good. Jude wasn't sure where they stood, but she wanted them to be like they used to (lie) so she took her chances.

Jude-Tommy! She ran up to him and envoloped him in a huge I-can't-breathe- hug.  
Tommy-Hey girl, how was the tour? Did you miss me?  
Jude-The tour was great, of course you could have ditched Sadie and come along... Then I wouldn't have had to miss you at all.  
Tommy couls hear the pain in her voice, and hated himself for causing it.  
Tommy-I'm sorry, Jude, really.  
Jude- I know... So... how's that sister of mine.  
Tommy shifted a little.  
Tommy-She's... good, listen, I have to go, but we need to talk later, okay?  
Jude- Um... ok.

Tommy walked to his car, thinking of a way to tell Jude, and sped off, leaving her alone.

Sorry it was so short, first post is kind of a intro.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "I can't Beleive You Played Me"

Jude trudged home alone. Jamie was supposed to meet her there, at G-Major, but had never shown up. She set her stuff outside her door, and walked over to Jamie's house. She knocked and was suprised, to say the least, when Kat answered.  
Jude- Um...Hey Kat.  
Kat- Jude! Hi! I thought you weren't going to be home until tommorow.  
Jude- Nope, today. Jamie was supposed to pick me up.  
Jamie comes down the stairs yelling to Kat.  
Jamie- Who is it Kat?  
Kat- Its...Jude.  
Jamie- (sees Jude) Uh... hey Jude, weren't you getting back tomorrow?  
Jude- No I was getting back today... You were supposed to pick me up.  
Jamie- Oh Jude, Im sorry. I got my days mixed up.  
Jude-Sure, ok. Would ya mind explaining to me exactly what Kat is doing here? In you house?  
Kat- You didn't tell her?  
Jamie looks down.  
Kat- Jamie! How could you!  
Jude is standing there confused. Kat- Come on Jude, we need to talk.  
Kat grabs her arm and pulls her towards her house -  
Jude and Kat are sitting in Jude's living room, drinking tea.

Jude- Kat, are you gonna explain this to me, or not?  
Kat- I am... Jude, me and Jamie got back together when I got back from New York last week.  
Jude-(Chokes on her tea) WHAT? I'm with Jamie!  
Jude sees Kat's clearly shocked expression.  
Jude- You didn't know?  
Kat- Im afraid he failed to mention that.  
Jude- So we were dating him at the same time?  
Kat- Jamie? A cheater?  
Jude- I know, weird.  
Kat- So what do we do?  
Jude- I don't know, what can we do?  
Kat- I'm dumping him.  
Jude- Me too.  
They couldn't help but laugh at the thought of both of them dumping the sam guy, especially when that guy was Jamie.

Jude and Kat Called Jamie from Jude's room.

Jamie- Hello?  
Kat-Hello Jamie, Im dumping you.  
Jamie- What?  
Jude-(on other line) Me too.  
Jude and Kat share a giggle.  
Jude-(seriously) Jamie, How could you do this? Oh, I get it, You were bored when I was gone so-  
Kat- You thought you'd take up with me while Jude was gone.  
Jude- Only you forgot to tell her you were dating me. Right?  
Kat- Were you ever gonna tell us? Maybe when you're married and have 10 kids with each of us.  
Jamie- It wasn't like that. I just didn't want to hurt you.  
Kat and Jude nod at each other Kat and Jude- Bye Jamie.  
Jamie- Wait!  
The line goes dead.

Jamie- Im such a dumb ass!  
(Throws himself onto the couch) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three " What hurst the most is being so close"

A week after the break up(s). Jude just came back to G-Major, they didn't need her till today. All week she had tried confronting Tommy about his strange behavior, but He was avoiding her like the plague. Wasn't he the one who had wanted to talk? Her mom was all cheerful, having a great time with her divorce lawyer, Don. it made Jude sick that she rebounded so fast, especially because of who it was with. As for Sadie, well... Jude didn't know. She was giving her the silent treatment, and barely came out of her room, except to glare at Jude.

Jude sat in the studio with Tommy behind the glass recording a part of her new song, "Too many lies" She couldn't ever get it right. This was the 17th time recording it, but she was getting a good vibe.

Jude- I gave you all of myself Put my heart on the line I cant beleive I trusted you The heart break is all mine Was it all a game to you?  
The things you used to say?  
Making up these lies to me Having it your way

Tommy- Finally Jude, were done, great job.  
Jude- Tommy? Can we talk? Uh. Now?  
Tommy had been dreading this, but knew he had to face it eventually. Besides, he didn't know how much Sadie had told her.  
Tommy- Sure.  
Tommy came and sat next to her on the couch she had relocated to.  
Jude- uh Tommy? Whats up with you and Sadie? I mean, she hasnt been out of the house since I got back, and shes not bragging about her fabulous trip to Europe. She wont even talk to , only glare, and I dont think I did anything.  
Tommy sat uncomfortably for a minute.  
Tommy- We broke up.  
Jude- Well thats... What? Really! I mean.. thats terrible, real bad.  
Tommy couldn't help but grin at this, she was such a bad lier.  
Tommy- Yeah girl, real bad.  
Jude- But why? I mean, you guys seemed fine!  
Tommy- We just...we didn't click. There wasn't chemistry.  
Like our chemistry Jude wondered?  
Jude- Oh ok.  
Tommy- I really missed you girl.  
Jude- I missed you to Quincy.  
Tommy- I know.  
Jude- You are the most arragant guy I have ever met.  
Tommy- yeah Jude, sure, and you sleep in care bear pajamas!  
Jude-(mortified) WHAT? Who told you?  
Tommy- Sadie did.  
Jude- This is never to be repeated ok? Never.  
Tommy- Sorry girl, I allready told the tabloids, it should be out be tommorow.  
Jude smacked his hand. Her fingers lingered there for what seemed like an eternity.  
She looked up, completely lost in his eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers. Just before they touched, someone opened the door.

Person- Uh...wow...sorry.  
-  
Had to leave a cliffhanger.

Next on Instant Star-

Kwest- Does she know why?  
Tommy- No

Victoria- I cant find Jude.  
Sadie- Did you call Tommy?  
Victoria- Why would she be with her producer at 11:43?  
Sadie- You are so clueless, let me fill you in. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four "To Close for Comfort"  
-  
Just as they were about to touch, someone opened the door.  
"Uh, wow...Sorry"  
They pulled away and Tommy looked up.  
"Kwest I swear ta god"  
Kwest-"Sorry man just came to see if you finished it. The song that is"  
Tommy-(Glaring)"Yeah, we finished it"  
Kwest-"Good, Good"  
Jude-"Um... I gotta go kay?(Not waiting for an answer) Great, talk to you later!"

She practically runs out of the studio and G-Major.

Kwest-"What was that about"  
Tommy-"I almost kissed her"  
Kwest-"Does she know about Sadie and your breakup"  
Tommy-"Yeah"  
Kwest-"Does she know why"  
Tommy-(Pause)"No"  
Kwest-"Just tell her man, you're screwed either way"  
Tommy-"Thanks 'friend"  
Kwest-"Just doing my job"  
-  
Jude walked around going nowhere in particular contemplating what to do.  
She was going crazy with the way Tommy made her feel.  
She sat in a tunnel on a playground and cried herself to sleep.  
-  
Scene-Harrison House

Sadie is in her room when she hears a knock on the door.  
Figuring its just Jude, she ignores it.

"Sadie"  
Jude's mom enters to see Sadie just sitting on her bed.  
Victoria-"Sadie Marie, answer when I knock"  
Sade-"God mom, you nearly gave me a heart attack"  
Vic-"Never mind that. I can't find Jude, have you seen her?  
Sadie-"Why would I know where she is? Shes probably with Jamie"  
Vic-"I've called him. And Kat. She isn't anywhere, and she won't answer her cell"  
Sadie-"Did you call Tommy"  
Vic-"Why would she be with her producer at...(Checks watch) 11:43"  
Sadie-"Why wouldn't she be? You seem a little clueless, let me fill you in. People often stay out late with the people they love" She answered bitterly.  
Vic-"Jude doesn't love Tommy, maybe likes, but she wouldn't would she? And Tommy, he would never...Right?  
Sadie-"Wrong mom, he would. 


End file.
